My Famalia
by jenny crum
Summary: This is a 3 shot about Dave and Erin Rossis 10th anniversary, their family all come together to help celebrate the occasion, this story is for Alleygirl, I hope you enjoy it my friend
1. Chapter 1

My Famalia-Ch 1

David Rossi smiles as he puts his cell back into his pocket, he was working on a surprise anniversary party for his wife Erin, they had been married for 10 years now and each day brought more joy then the day before. After the replicator case and her discovered faking of her death Erin and Dave grew closer and closer and soon married.

He was pulled back to reality when his friend and now unit chief Aaron Hotchner stepped into the room and said, "how are the plans going"?, Dave said, "they're going great, I just got a call letting me know that everything is going according to plan". Hotch smiled and said, "have you heard anything from Morgan and Garcia"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "they are visiting his mom in Chicago but they are coming back tonight".

Hotch said, "good, good, I talked to Spencer and JJ and they'll be there, they are out of town right now because Henry is graduating from college with another degree, he's a chip off the old block". Dave said, "he's a little genius just like his daddy, who would have thought that at the age of 17 he'd already be a college graduate with several degrees under his belt".

Dave said, "how's Em"?, Hotch said, "she's doing good, she's taken a little time off because of our youngest", Dave said, "how is Toby doing"?, Hotch said, "he's great, growing like a weed" causing them both to laugh. Hotch looked at his watch and said, "well I'd love to stay and talk longer but I've got a meeting".

Dave said, "have a good day Aaron and I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow"?, he said, "see you tomorrow", before turning around and heading out of the room. As he sat there looking around his office at all of the pictures he couldn't help but smile, one picture was of him and Erin at their wedding 10 years ago.

She was so beautiful in her dress as they were surrounded by their family, another picture was of the Reid family, JJ was radiant that day and he found out that she was pregnant with her 3rd child in that picture. He grinned as he looked at the picture of JJ, Reid and their 3 kids, Henry then age 6, Michael 3 and little daughter in JJ's arms, Sophie, they were quite the little family.

Another picture was of Hotch, Emily, Jack then 9, Zach 7 and Toby 5, they were all the spitting image of their father but had their moms attitude and outlook on life. He couldn't help but sigh happily as he looked at a picture of the Morgan clan, it was so long that he didn't think that Derek and Penelope or Morcia as he called them would ever get together but a twist of fate and a freak snowstorm finally put the two of them together.

He remembered their wedding so vividly, almost like it happened yesterday, then a year later she gave birth to their first child, a son, Hank Spencer Morgan and he was a spitfire with his mommas smile and his daddys spirit. It wasn't long before Derek and Penelope announced that they were expecting another baby but that baby turned into twins and around Christmas that year Penelope had given birth to identical twin daughters Teri and Jeri and both were mini Penelopes.

As his eyes hit the big picture in the middle he grinned, the picture contained everybody, him, the Hotchners, the Reids and the Morgans, he had quite the extended family and he loved them all with his whole heart. He sighed as he looked down at his watch and said, "well I guess I better get home and spend some quality time with Erin because once everybody starts showing up we won't get any time alone".

He put his jacket on and headed out the door and down the stairs, he knew that this anniversary party was going to be like no other and he couldn't wait to see everybody again, they were now and would always be his famalia.


	2. Chapter 2

My Famalia-Ch 2

The next morning Dave woke up and slipped out of the house to make sure that everything was ready, when he walked back into the house Erin smiled and said, "where did you get off to so early"?, Dave kissed her lips and said, "I was just making plans for our anniversary dinner tonight Bella, that's all".

She smiled and said, "I hope that you didn't go to any trouble", he said, "now would I do that"?, she laughed and said, "yes my dear husband you certainly would". He kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "yeah I probably would and I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for you won't you"?, she looked at him and said, "David Rossi", he held up his finger and said, "don't David Rossi me woman, I'm allowed to surprise my wife on our anniversary, her birthday and Christmas".

Erin said, "yes, yes you are but", he said, "no buts Bella, no buts" causing her to sigh and say, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he said, "how about after dinner I give you a few ideas"?, she winked at him and said, "ohhhh I'm holding you to that". He looked down at his watch and said, "grab your things because we need to head out in a few minutes".

She said, "do I look alright for what you have planned"?, he said, "you look beautiful, stunning as a matter of fact", she said, "flattery will get you everywhere husband dear". Dave grinned and said, "that's good to know Bella, very good to know", after helping her on with her jacket they were headed out the door and toward the waiting limo.

Erin said, "a limo, ohhhh I feel so important", he said, "you are important, you Erin Rossi are my life, my heart, my world and when I thought I'd lost you it almost killed me". She said, "ohhh Dave", he said, "and the 10 years that we've been married have been the best years of my life and I hope that we have many, many, many more to come", she kissed his lips and said, "me to my love, me to" as they slid into the back of their waiting car.

Meanwhile at the reception hall Hotch smiled as he looked around the room at how beautiful everything was, Dave had worked hard on making sure that everything was perfect for Erin. He turned around when he heard JJ say, "well if isn't our unit director", Hotch walked over and hugged her and said, "JJ, how are you, it's been a little while".

She said, "it sure has, we're going to have to do dinner and soon", he said, "I couldn't agree more", he then shook hands with Reid and pulled him in to a hug and said, "how are you doing Spencer"?, he said, "good, how are you doing, it's been a while". Hotch sighed and said, "it has and I agree with JJ, we need to all get together for dinner very soon", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "so true".

Emily walked into the room and said, "Jayjeeeeeeeee", JJ said, "Emmmmmm" as the two women hugged, Reid said, "you would think that they hadn't seen each other in years when it was just last week before we left", causing everybody to laugh. As Hotch looked around the room he couldn't help but smile at how everybody had grown up, the once little babies were now young boys, girls, men and women.

Reid looked at the door when he saw Jeri and Teri walking into the room and he said, "heyyyy, there's two of my favorite girls", they ran over toward him squealing, "uncle Spenceeeeeeeeee". He hugged them both and said, "look at you it seems like you two have grown up overnight on me" causing them to grin.

Emily looked at the door when she saw Joy and her family standing there, she said, "Joyyyyyy, it's so good to see you again, we didn't think you were going to be able to make it". She said, "for a little while we didn't think we would either but Antonio was able to get away so here we are".

Antonio said, "Kai couldn't stop talking about wanting to come back for another visit so I thought what better time to visit family than an anniversary". Joy hugged her husband and said, "I wanted to surprise dad", Emily said, "so he doesn't know you're coming"?, she grinned and said, "nopeeeee, I hope he likes surprises", Emily winked at her and said, "he's gonna love this one".

Derek walked into the room and said, "pre tty boyyyyyy how are ya doing"?, Reid turned around and said, "Morgan", he hugged his friend and said, "it's been to long man, to long". Derek said, "I've missed you Reid, we need to hang out more", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "that we do, that we do".

Penelope walked into the room and started straightening up Hanks tie and when she was finished she said, "hey bossman, hey everybodyyyyyy" as she started hugging and kissing everybody. Emily said, "PG you look radiant", she said, "and you my raven haired beauty are as breathtaking as ever".

She then hugged JJ and said, "Jayjeeeeeeee, ohhhh how I've missed you", JJ said, "Garcie ohhhhhhhh welcome home", she said, "I know that we just talked the other day but it feels like I haven't seen you guys in months". Emily said, "how's Fran doing"?, Penelope said, "she's doing better, getting stronger everyday, she's not letting her stroke keep her down".

Emily said, "that's great news", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it's just so good to see everybody again, I can't wait to catch up", causing JJ and Emily to nod their heads yes in agreement. Their conversations ended when Jack ran into the room and said, "THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE", Hotch said, "alright everybody places, places".

Everybody hid and Hotch turned the lights off as they all stood there waiting on the anniversary couple to make their entrance, when the doors opened they could hear Erin say, "why are we here, why is it so dark"?, Dave said, "wait just a minute and all of your questions will be answered my beautiful wife".

When they stepped into the room the lights popped on and everybody yelled, "SURPRISEEEEE HAPPY ANNIVERSARYYYYYY" causing Erin to cover her face with her hands as her family gathered around to hug her and Dave.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

My Famalia-Ch 3

When the hugs were over Erin said, "ohhhh it's so good to see everybody again", she then looked at her husband and said, "this is what you've been doing isn't it"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "guilty as charged sweetheart, guilty as charged". He looked around the room and said, "alright guys, let's partyyyyyyy" causing everybody to laugh.

Dave saw his daughter and said, "Joy, it's so good to see you", she hugged her dad and said, "are you surprised dad"?, he said, "very much so". Antonio laughed as Dave kissed his cheeks and said, "it's good to see you son", Kai said, "what about me nonno"?, he hugged the growing boy and said, "it's good to see you to son, wow how you've grown".

Joy grinned and said, "happy anniversary dad, you and Erin deserve nothing but happiness", Erin walked over and said, "Joy honey how have you been"?, Joy said, "good, how are you doing Erin"?, she hugged Antonio and Kai and said, "better now that all of our family is here" causing them to all smile.

Joy looked at her dad and said, "we wanted you to have this", Dave opened the envelope and said, "ohhh it's beautiful, thank you sweetheart". She said, "we wanted you to have a picture of us on your wall at the office, ohhhh and the negatives are in there just in case you want to make more", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "thank you", he laughed and said, "let's partyyyyyyyyy".

The sound of music filled the room as some started dancing while others started eating and still others started talking to the anniversary couple as the celebrating continued. Dave smiled as he watched his wife, she was so radiant tonight, she had missed everybody so much and he knew that bringing the family back together would be the best present for her on their anniversary.

As the party continued their was so much joy in that room, so much laughter and the delicious food and loving atmosphere only made things that much better. Erin spent time with everybody, she couldn't wait to get caught up on how everybody was doing, she loved her family and wished that they could get together more often.

Derek put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "how are you doing old man"?, Dave said, "doing good youngster, how are you doing"?, Derek said, "doing good, momma's doing better so that's wonderful". Dave said, "I was so sorry to hear about her stroke", Derek nodded his head and said, "it was a shock for sure and it hurts so bad to see her in that shape, she's always been the strong one, the mama lion so to speak".

He nodded his head and said, "it's a good thing that she has you guys and your sisters", he said, "yeah, yeah it is", he then glanced over his shoulder at his beautiful wife. He winked at her and mouthed the words, "I love you", she quickly mouthed them back to him, causing a huge smile to grace his handsome face.

Dave had even hired a DJ and a photographer so that he would be free to spend more time with his family, the photographer made sure to get lots of candid shots, she then got individual family shots and then the final shot was one of everybody all together. As she snapped that picture he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before they would all be together again.

As the evening continued Dave sat with his arms wrapped around his wife as much as possible, he loved holding her in his arms, loved spending time with her because for the longest time he never thought he would get that chance again. He was pulled back to reality when he heard one of the servers whisper, "sir it's time for your toast".

He said, "thank you", he said, "excuse me, excuse me", everybody turned to face him and he said, "does everybody have a glass"?, the room was filled with, "yesssss". He said, "I'd like to propose a toast", everybody raised their glasses as he said, "to my beautiful wife on our 10th anniversary, I love you Erin, I always have and I always will".

Erin smiled as he said, "it's hard to believe that we've already been married 10 years, 10 wonderful, passion filled years and here's hoping that we have many, many more". He took a deep breath and said, "and to my family, I love you all so so much and you are now and will always be my famalia".

Everybody grinned and in unison said, "MY FAMALIA" before taking a sip of their drink, as the celebration continued Dave knew that without a doubt he was the luckiest man in the world because he had a beautiful, loving wife, a wonderful job and last but not least the absolute best family that any man could ever possibly have.

THE END


End file.
